Broken
by Paul Matthews
Summary: When Paisley finally gets fed up with how Lexi treats her will their relationship ever be fixed? (Laisley Femslash, with a side of Folive. Rated M for some sexual content)
1. A Slap in the Face

**A/N: This is my first attempt at both an M Rated story and a Femslash. There will be some sexual content in this story, but do not worry, it is not a porn story. The sex will have a purpose in the plot and there is only one chapter with sex scenes in it. This story will have some similarities to "Changes", but they are not connected in any way.**

**I do not own ANT Farm. That belongs to Disney.**

**Chapter 1: A Slap in the Face**

Paisley sat in bed, late one night, working on a new hobby that she was surprised to find she was quite good at doing. She carefully threaded small colored beads onto a string to make Friendship Bracelets. She had ordered the kit online a few weeks before and kept a secret. She wanted each bracelet to be a surprise. She was glad to have a hobby to keep herself busy at home, because she found herself staying in her room most of the time. Her parent's fighting had been getting worse and Paisley had no desire to be around that.

As the shouting from downstairs got worse Paisley put some music on to drown it out. She put on her favorite "Madame Goo Goo" CD and then went back to work.

The bracelet she was working on was a special one, because it was for Lexi. Unlike the other ones, this one had Lexi's name spelled out in lettered beads. It also had all of Lexi's favorite colors on it. As Paisley slowly strung another bead onto the string she couldn't help but smile. Lexi was her best friend and just thinking about her was enough to drive her parents fighting from her mind. Sure, Lexi could be a little mean sometimes, but Paisley knew it was all just for show at school. Lexi liked to be popular and Paisley would do anything to help her accomplish just that. Paisley couldn't help herself, because the truth was...she was in love with Lexi.

Lexi had no idea of course. Paisley was too afraid to tell her how she really felt. Lexi had made it quite clear how she felt about gay girls. In 7th grade Lexi had found out that Molly Preston was gay and then told the whole school about it. Molly had been humiliated by the ordeal.

"I had invited her over for sleep overs! She slept in my room!" Lexi had yelled when she found out about Molly.

Paisley was disappointed in how Lexi acted, but she still loved her. For years Paisley had loved Lexi in secret, while cherishing every second they spent together. She had tried to move on a few times. She had dated Keith to see if she could settle for a boy, but it just didn't work out. She had fallen completely in love with Lexi and couldn't even tell her.

As she put the finishing touches on the bracelet she had to wipe away the tears from her eyes.

"Oh Lexi, I wish I could tell you how I feel," Paisley said aloud.

She attached a clasp to the ends of the bracelet, finally making it complete, and then sat back to admire her work. She then packed away the kit and stored it under her bed before turning out the lights. As she lay down she placed the bracelet on her night stand.

"I love you Lexi," Paisley then said.

"I love you Lexi," one of her parrots repeated.

"Silly bird, Lexi is mine, get your own," Paisley replied with a laugh.

"Get your own," the parrot then repeated.

Paisley couldn't help but laugh at her parrots and how silly they were. She tried to get some sleep, but she couldn't stop thinking about Lexi. Soon her usual fantasy of making love to Lexi on a moonlit beach crept into her mind again. It didn't take long for Paisley's hand to wander south and soon she found herself caught up in the fantasy. However, Paisley had to stop fingering herself, because she suddenly found her fantasy interrupted by the thought of a polar bear scooting himself along the beach. She then let out a laugh so loud that she covered her mouth for fear that someone heard her. Eventually she fell asleep with a smile on her face and dreamed of Lexi.

The next morning Paisley went downstairs for breakfast and found her mom looking worse for wear. Her mom had a coffee cup in one hand, a lit cigarette in the other, and a fresh bruise on her eye. Paisley knew better than to ask about the bruise as she would just get the same answer as always.

"I ran into a door sweety. Don't you worry about your clumsy Mommy. I'm just fine," she would always answer.

"Maybe we should get a new door," was Paisley's usual answer.

"Maybe," her mom would say, knowing full well what Paisley meant.

Paisley felt bad for her mom that morning, but she knew something that would cheer her up. Paisley fished one of the many bracelets from her purse and handed it to her.

"Here Mom. I made this for you," Paisley said.

"Oh wow! Sweety that's beautiful. Thank you," her mom replied with a hug.

"You're welcome. I love you Mom."

"I love you too. Would you like some pancakes for breakfast?"

"Of course!" Paisley answered happily.

"Do you want a smiley face or a clown face on them?" her mom asked.

"Surprise me."

As her mom started to cook Paisley pulled out Lexi's bracelet and stared at it fondly.

"Who is that one for?" her mom asked.

"It's for Lexi. Do you think she will like it?"

"I don't see why not. It is beautiful," her mom said with a knowing smile.

Paisley had come out of the closet to her mom awhile back and told her about her feelings for Lexi. Her mom was fully supportive and understanding, but they had kept it secret from her dad for good reason.

"Sometimes I fantasize about leaving your Father for a nice woman," her mom confided in her one day.

"Mom! You're a thespian too?" Paisley had reacted.

"You mean lesbian? No I'm more bisexual really."

"You speak two languages? I can't even speak one!" Paisley had said in astonishment.

"No silly. It means I like both men and women," her mom had said with a laugh.

Her mom liked to talk about leaving her dad, but she never went through with it. Paisley desperately wished she could find a nice woman for her mom someday. Soon Paisley's pancakes were ready and she burst into giggles when she saw that her mom had made a cat face with the whipped cream and blueberries.

After eating breakfast Paisley made her way to school and immediately sought out Lexi. She found her standing at her locker, fixing her makeup in one of her mirrors.

"Hey Lexi!"

"Hey Paisley," Lexi replied without turning around.

"I have something for you," Paisley said excitedly.

"Really? What is it?" Lexi asked while still looking at the mirror.

"This bracelet! I made it for you!" Paisley answered while holding the bracelet out to Lexi.

Lexi finally turned around and looked at the bracelet with a bored look on her face.

"That's nice," Lexi said blandly as she took the bracelet and put it in her purse.

"Aren't you going to wear it?" Paisley asked in disappointment.

"Maybe later."

Paisley had a look of sadness on her face that made Lexi groan. She hated it when Paisley made her feel bad about herself.

"Fine," Lexi said with a sigh and then put the bracelet on her wrist.

"Yay! It has your name on it Lexi," Paisley said happily.

"Well...at least you spelled it right," Lexi said as they headed for class.

As the day went on Paisley continued handing out friendship bracelets. She gave them to: Chyna, Olive, and all of her fellow cheerleaders, but Lexi's was the one she was most proud of. Whenever Paisley looked over and saw it on Lexi's wrist images of moonlit beaches entered Paisley's mind. Paisley couldn't remember having a better day, that is, until she overheard a conversation outside the cheerleader locker room.

Lexi was talking with Gabby, a fellow cheerleader, when Gabby noticed Lexi's bracelet.

"Oooh, yours has your name on it. How cute," Gabby said.

"It's stupid. I only put it on to keep Paisley from crying," Lexi replied and then Gabby's eyes suddenly went as wide as saucers.

Lexi quickly spun around to find a devastated looking Paisley standing right behind her.

"Paisley! I didn't mean it!" Lexi tried to explain.

"Do you hate me that much!?" Paisley cried.

"No! Paisley I'm sorry!"

"I can't believe you Lexi!" Paisley cried and then ran off down the hallway.

"Paisley wait!" Lexi called out, but it was too late.


	2. A Cold Dose of Reality

**I do not own ANT Farm. That belongs to Disney.**

**Chapter 2: A Cold Dose of Reality**

Paisley ran through the hallways with tears cascading down her cheeks. People called out to her to ask if she was okay, but she just ignored them and continued to run. She paid no attention to where she was heading and frankly she didn't care. She ended up running into a room that she assumed was her classroom until she stopped and looked around. She found herself in the middle of the ANT Farm and people were staring.

"Sorry, wrong room!" Paisley said and then quickly headed for the door.

"Paisley wait!" Olive called out from behind her and Paisley came to a stop. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about me," Paisley lied.

"I know that's not true. Here come with me," Olive replied and then led Paisley to an empty classroom.

They both took a seat at the desks as Paisley hastily wiped away tears. She couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with Olive, but when she saw Olive wearing her friendship bracelet she started crying harder.

"I know I'm not always the most sensitive person, but I want to help. Please tell me what's wrong," Olive said as she gently rubbed Paisley's back.

"Olive...have you ever been in love with someone who doesn't love you back?" Paisley asked quietly.

"Sweety, I've been living that life for quite awhile now."

"You have?" Paisley asked in surprise.

"Don't repeat this, but I've been in love with Fletcher for a long time," Olive whispered.

"Really? Well why haven't you told him?"

"Because he's in love with Chyna, so I pretend I'm not interested in him...and hate myself for doing so," Olive replied sadly.

"Oh Olive. I'm so sorry," Paisley said consolingly.

"It's okay, besides we're supposed to be talking about your problem. Who are you in love with?"

"Lexi," Paisley replied in a whisper.

"Oh wow! I had no idea you were gay Paisley."

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have told you," Paisley said and started to stand up.

"No wait! I'm not bothered by it. You just surprised me that's all. In fact I support gay rights. I actually think it's great that you're gay," Olive explained and Paisley sat back down.

"Thank you Olive, but that doesn't change the fact that Lexi hates me."

"I don't think she hates you Paisley."

"You didn't hear what she said," Paisley replied as tears started to flow again.

"Well what did she say?" Olive asked.

Paisley felt the need to explain the whole situation, so she told Olive everything. She told her about her feelings, her worries, and even her fantasies. If any of it bothered Olive she did a good job of hiding it. Paisley finished with the story of the bracelet and the conversation she overheard.

"Oh Paisley I am so sorry you went through that," Olive said with a hug after Paisley finished.

"So you see, Lexi hates me," Paisley cried.

"I still don't think that, but I understand what you're going through, even though Fletcher has never been THAT mean to me."

"Even if she doesn't hate me now, she will if she ever finds out how I feel. My love must remain unrequired."

"You mean unrequited? I feel your pain sister. You're not the only one who lays awake at night fantasizing. In my fantasy Fletcher reads Shakespeare to me and then we make love while role playing as Romeo and Juliet," Olive said with a smile.

"Aren't they those weird brother and sister in my math class?" Paisley asked in confusion.

"No, that's Romero and Juliana."

"Oh good, because that would just be weird," Paisley replied with a laugh.

"And yet oddly accurate from the rumors I've heard," Olive said, looking disturbed.

The two of them suddenly burst into a fit of laughter that threatened to billow out of control. Once the laughter died down Olive was happy to see Paisley smiling again.

"Paisley you should come over after school tomorrow. It will help get your mind off of Lexi for awhile," Olive said.

"Okay, I like the sound of that," Paisley replied.

The next day at school Lexi tried to apologize to Paisley, but when she saw Lexi coming Paisley walked the other way. Lexi had no idea what to do as she had never seen Paisley this upset before. Usually when Lexi was mean she just waited until they were alone and told Paisley she didn't really mean it. Sometimes Lexi hated herself for how she treated Paisley, but now she absolutely despised herself. Then things got even worse when Lexi arrived at the locker room for cheer practice.

When she walked in most of the girls were in the middle of changing as usual, but when they saw her the whole room went quiet. Lexi could practically feel a chill descend over the room as the girls stared at her.

"What crawled up your butts and died?" Lexi asked.

"You did Lexi," Gabby said with her arms folded across her chest.

"What!?"

"Paisley quit the squad today and it's all your fault!" McKenna yelled from her locker.

"I didn't mean for that to happen! You know how Paisley is! Give her a few days and she'll forget it even happened!" Lexi said defensively.

"You really don't get it do you Lexi!?" Zoey asked.

"Get what Zoey!?"

"Paisley practically worships the ground you walk on, yet you treat her like shit!" Zoey yelled.

"I...don't treat her badly all the time," Lexi said weakly.

"You're a real piece of work Lexi! We've all seen through your bullshit from day one, but Paisley saw your flaws and didn't care! She was the only genuine thing in your phony life and you threw that away!" Gabby said in disgust.

"My phony life? What are you talking about!?"

"We all know the truth about you that you refuse to see Lexi. You're so in denial it's not even funny," McKenna then said.

"What truth? Denial about what?" Lexi asked confusedly.

"You're gay Lexi!" Gabby yelled.

"What!? You're crazy!"

"Really? What kind of a girl shows up to a school dance with twenty seven dates unless she's trying to hide something? Overcompensate much?" Gabby asked with a smirk.

"And what kind of girl admits to being attracted to HERSELF!" Zoey asked.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Lexi said in shock.

"Believe it Lexi! Or better yet believe what all your ex-boyfriends say about you behind your back," Gabby continued.

"What did they say!?"

"That you suck at sex! Your last boyfriend, Tyler, said, and I quote, 'It was like fucking a mannequin. All she did was lay there looking bored.' Face it, you're just not attracted to guys," Gabby said.

"Did you ever think that it was Tyler who sucks at sex!?" Lexi yelled.

"I've been with Tyler and believe me, he knows what he's doing," McKenna replied.

"Besides, the story is the same from every guy. They even nicknamed you the 'Cold Fish'," Gabby said with a laugh.

"I can't believe how mean you are all being!"

"Ooh you can dish it out, but you can't take it?" Zoey asked.

"We're just trying to wake you up to reality Lexi. Maybe if you stop pretending to be something you're not you will become a nicer person," Gabby explained.

"It's...not...true!" Lexi screamed and then punched a locker door in anger.

Lexi's hand throbbed in pain. All she could do was stare in disbelief at it as if it were responsible for her outburst. She felt so confused by the thoughts running through her mind. When she looked up again she saw Gabby looking at her with a triumphant look. Lexi couldn't stand it any longer so she ran from the room.


	3. Denial and Acceptance

**WARNING: This chapter contains scenes of graphic sex.**

**I do not own ANT Farm. That belongs to Disney.**

**Chapter 3: Denial and Acceptance**

After school Olive and Paisley made their way over to Olive's house. When they walked in Paisley found herself amazed at all the bright colors.

"I like your house Olive. It's very colorful," Paisley said with a smile.

The furniture was all in bright shades of blue and green. The couch was covered in throw pillows that were yellow and red. There were even vases full of vibrant colored flowers. On the wall next to the stairs was a collection of paintings that all seemed to be from the same artist.

"Where did you get these paintings?" Paisley asked.

"They were birthday gifts from Fletcher from throughout the years. Aren't they beautiful?" Olive replied with a loving smile.

"Awww, that's sweet. They are very beautiful," Paisley said.

As they were admiring the paintings a short blonde woman with wide pretty eyes and a large smile entered the living room. When she saw Paisley her eyes lit up and she hurried over to introduce herself.

"Hello there! It is so nice to meet one of Olive's friends. I'm Elizabeth Doyle, but you can call me Liz," Olive's mom said with vivacious energy.

"Hi Liz! I'm Paisley!" Paisley replied with a smile.

"Paisley, what a pretty name for a pretty girl," Liz said and then hugged Paisley.

"Awww thank you! Olive I love your Mom. She's awesome," Paisley said excitedly.

Olive smiled as the two of them hugged. It warmed her heart to see Paisley in such a good mood again.

"Mom, Paisley and I are going to go hang out in my room for awhile," Olive then said.

"Okay sweety. You two have fun."

The two of them then headed upstairs to Olive's room. When they entered the room Paisley was surprised to find that the walls were all painted green.

"You have green walls," Paisley simply stated.

"Yeah, I find green to be a soothing color," Olive replied.

"It's working," Paisley laughed.

Paisley walked around the room, taking in the sights. The walls were lined with bookshelves that were so full of books that they threatened to buckle. Most of the books had names that Paisley couldn't even pronounce, but she smiled when she spotted "War Squiggly-Doo Peace" on one shelf. When Paisley turned to look at the bed she smiled at the fact that Olive had her name written on the headboard, but then something odd caught her attention. There was a rather strange quilt on Olive's bed.

"You have a Fletcher quilt?" Paisley asked in surprise.

"It's a memory quilt. Fletcher isn't the only person on it...but most of the memories are of him," Olive said fondly.

"You really love him don't you?" Paisley asked.

"With all my heart. It's just too bad he doesn't feel the same," Olive answered sadly.

"It will be okay Olive," Paisley said as she gently rubbed Olive's back.

The two of them then sat down on the bed as Paisley continued perusing the many panels of the quilt. She found herself giggling at all the embarrassing scenes of Fletcher, some of which Paisley remembered.

"Hey this panel is blank," Paisley said while pointing at the quilt.

"I'm saving that one for a special moment."

"Your first kiss with Fletcher?" Paisley asked with a grin.

"Yeah...if it ever happens."

"It will."

"I wouldn't know what to do even if it did. I've never been kissed," Olive replied timidly.

"Never? Not even with Graham?" Paisley asked in shock.

"Nope. Not unless a radish kiss counts."

"I don't even know what that means," Paisley said blankly.

"Don't worry about it. I just want my first kiss with Fletcher to be special, because I'm pretty sure he's never been kissed either," Olive said with a laugh.

"I think I can help you Olive."

"Really? How?" Olive asked curiously.

"I could teach you how to kiss," Paisley replied with a sly grin.

"Um...do you mean like tell me how to kiss?" Olive asked nervously.

"No, I mean I'll show you how."

"Oh...um...okay," Olive stammered.

"Do you trust me?" Paisley asked softly.

"Of course."

"Then close your eyes Olive," Paisley whispered.

Olive did as she was told and then Paisley reached out and gently cupped her cheek. She could feel Olive tremble slightly at her touch.

"Relax Olive."

"Um...okay."

Paisley then leaned in close, but she refrained from making contact. When Olive felt Paisley's light breath against her face her heart began to beat faster. Olive became so nervous that she started to ramble.

"Um...interesting factoid about kissing...," Olive started to say, but Paisley cut her off with a light kiss.

Olive wasn't sure how to react at first, so she just sat there and let Paisley lightly kiss her lips. The kisses brushed against her lips gracefully, like little nibbles. After a few seconds Paisley stopped.

"Now kiss me back this time Olive," Paisley whispered.

"Okay," Olive lightly breathed.

Slowly Olive began to return each kiss. It didn't take her long to find a rhythm and soon their lips were meeting together in perfect harmony. Olive felt like her body was being filled with electricity. Her stomach was beginning to flutter lightly and her body began to tingle in ways she couldn't even explain. Soon the kisses became heavier and Paisley began to lightly suck on Olive's bottom lip. When Paisley finally broke the kiss Olive's lips kept moving for a second longer.

"Very good Olive," Paisley said proudly.

"Wow! So that's kissing?" Olive asked breathlessly.

"Oh we are just getting started. I'm going to use tongue next."

"I like the sound of that," Olive replied with a dazed smile.

Paisley then leaned forward and started kissing her again. This time she lightly licked at Olive's lips and Olive opened her mouth slightly. When their tongues met for the first time Olive felt a jolt of pleasure surge through her. It didn't take long for Olive to open her mouth further and let their tongues do their dance. Olive and Paisley found themselves getting lost in the moment. They forgot that they were only practicing and began to kiss like lovers. Olive found herself running her hands through Paisley's hair as they continued to kiss. Their breathing became heavy, but they didn't dare stop. Before she even realized what she was doing Paisley reached her hand up and cupped one of Olive's breasts, causing Olive to gasp in surprise. When Paisley realized what she had done she pulled back.

"Olive I'm so sorry!" Paisley said.

"It's okay Paisley. I kind of liked it," Olive said before gently biting her bottom lip.

"I shouldn't have done that," Paisley said guiltily.

"I want you to do it again," Olive said slyly.

"Are you sure Olive?"

Instead of answering Olive reached down and lifted her shirt up over her head and threw it to the floor. She then unhooked her white, flower printed, bra and slipped it off, leaving her breasts exposed. Olive couldn't believe she was actually doing it, but all she knew was she loved the sensations she got from kissing Paisley and wanted more. She then beckoned Paisley forward by wagging her finger at her.

Paisley gave in and began to kiss her again while gently massaging Olive's left breast with her hand. The kisses were wild and passionate, fueled by the surge of pleasure inside Olive. When they broke the kiss for air Olive whispered to Paisley.

"Make love to me," she told her.

Paisley smiled at her before bending down and taking one of Olive's nipples into her mouth. Olive let out a gasp of pleasure as Paisley lightly nibbled and sucked it. What started light and gentle soon became more intense. Just when Olive thought it couldn't feel any better Paisley slipped a hand underneath Olive's skirt and gently rubbed the crotch of her panties. Olive moaned aloud as her head began to swim in a sea of ecstasy.

"Oooh Paisley, that's nice," Olive cooed.

Soon Paisley returned to kissing Olive with her hand still under Olive's skirt, rubbing away. Olive found herself becoming so wet at Paisley's touch. The flood of sensations was almost too much to bear. Her head was becoming filled with confused thoughts of how wrong it all was. Then she suddenly saw Fletcher's face in her mind. He looked hurt and disappointed and a torrent of guilt hit Olive all at once. She broke the kiss with Paisley immediately, even though her body wanted more.

"Paisley wait!" Olive said.

"What's wrong Olive?" Paisley asked in concern.

"I...can't do this. I'm sorry," Olive said regretfully.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I just don't feel right about this. In a weird way...I feel like I'm betraying Fletcher. Does that even make sense?"

"Yes Olive it does and it's sweet," Paisley said with a smile.

"But we aren't even dating!"

"No, but your heart wants Fletcher and you feel like you're betraying your heart," Paisley replied, surprising Olive with how wise she actually sounded.

"I'm sorry Paisley. What we were doing was amazing, but it can never happen again."

"It's okay Olive. I understand," Paisley said and then reached down and picked up Olive's shirt.

Paisley handed it to her and once Olive was dressed again Paisley leaned forward and kissed Olive on the forehead.

"Thank you for everything Paisley," Olive said a little teary eyed.

"You're welcome, but I didn't give you everything. That would be impossible," Paisley replied with a giggle.

"Paisley you're so cute," Olive said as she hugged her and Paisley couldn't help but smile at the compliment.

Meanwhile, back at the school, Lexi was storming out of the locker room after her humiliating ordeal with the cheerleaders. She was fuming at the nerve of them. How dare they talk to her that way! She couldn't believe they thought she was gay. However, the worst part was that they had actually put doubt in her mind. Now she was so confused that she wanted to scream. Could it possibly be true? Could she really be gay? Sure sex with boys had become a bore to her, but she had always assumed she had just slept with some total duds; it was one of the reasons she went through boyfriends so quickly. Now she finds out that her exes are calling her a "Cold Fish"! The injustice of it was maddening to her.

There had to be some way to know for sure. She couldn't accept anything without knowing for sure. An idea finally formed as she paced around. She just had to prove to herself one of two things: that she was either gay or just bad at sex. She knew how to kill two birds with one stone, but she was worried she'd never find a guy that late in the day. She was about to give up until she saw a boy named Lucas heading her way.

Lucas was a tall blonde with sky blue eyes and an athletic body that Lexi could only imagine looked amazing.

"Hey Lucas!" Lexi called out.

"Oh hey Lexi. I figured you would be in cheer practice by now," Lucas replied.

"Not today. I feel like ditching. Wanna come back to my house and hang?" Lexi said rather more awkwardly than she wished.

"Right now?" Lucas asked in confusion.

"Yeah silly."

"Okay, sure," he replied with a grin.

Lexi couldn't believe what she was doing. Part of her was disgusted with herself as they got in her car. However, there was that other part of her that had to know the truth and it was winning out. Lexi knew her parents wouldn't be home for hours, so they had the house all to themselves. The second they were through the door Lexi found herself pulling Lucas into a deep kiss. He was so caught off guard by this that it took him a second to start kissing back. The kiss was nice and Lexi was pleased to find that Lucas was good at it, but something just didn't feel right. Lexi tried to chalk it up to nerves or guilt, but she wasn't sure. When the kiss finally broke Lucas looked stunned.

"That was unexpected," he managed to say.

"Look Lucas, I have to be honest with you. Some girls earlier accused me of being both gay and bad at sex and I have to prove them wrong! This is a one time thing, so don't read anything into it. I know I sound crazy, but if you agree to do this I will do everything in my power to rock your world," Lexi blurted out and hated herself a little for it.

"Sounds good to me!" he replied and then took off up the stairs.

Lexi had to laugh at this, especially when he immediately came back down with a grin on his face.

"I don't know which room is yours," he said with a laugh.

"Come on silly!" Lexi replied and then led him to her room.

The second they entered the room Lexi began stripping off clothes. There was no time for romance and that wasn't what it was about anyway. Lucas was just as fast in getting down to his boxers, even though he almost fell over while removing his shoes. Finally the two of them stood face to face in just their underwear. There was a moments pause before they were kissing again. As they kissed Lucas deftly removed her bra and tossed it aside before cupping a breast in hand. He rolled her nipple between his fingers as their kiss became more passionate. Their tongues wrestled for control in a kiss that was chaos and to Lexi it felt great...but not amazing. As they continued kissing Lexi reached down and began to stroke him through his boxers. She could feel him hardening at her touch and had to admit she was impressed by his size.

"That feels nice," he whispered before he started to kiss the side of her neck.

He then slipped a hand inside her panties and slowly ran his finger up her slit. She took a deep breath as his wandering finger made contact with her clit and he began to rub slow circles against it. She was pleased to find that she enjoyed the feeling, but she wished that the nagging feeling that something wasn't right would just go away.

The pace of his rubbing became faster, so Lexi returned the favor by dipping her hand into his boxers and stroking him. She knew that at the pace they were going they wouldn't last long, so she moved to the next step. She went down to her knees while dragging his boxers down in the process. After he stepped out of them she tossed them aside and then took him into her mouth. She twirled her tongue around a few times, bringing a moan to his lips, and then began to suck. After a few shallow strokes she went deep for a few seconds.

"Holy shit Lexi!" he exclaimed.

She held him in place before returning to a more shallow suck. She could tell by his reactions that she was doing well. If this was going to be her last time with a guy then she was determined to leave one guy behind to say she was good at sex. Wait...why had she thought that, was what went through her mind.

"Careful Lexi. I don't want to cum just yet," Lucas said. "Here, let me return the favor for awhile."

Lucas then reached down and helped Lexi to her feet, but then he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed before gently laying her down. Lexi couldn't help but smile at his romantic gesture. He was definitely someone she could find herself dating if only she wasn't...wait, what was she thinking now? Why had she thought that?

Lexi sighed with pleasure as he kissed his way down her stomach. When he reached her panties he had to stop and smile. She was wearing white cotton panties with red trim and little red hearts printed all over them.

"Very cute," he said with a grin.

"I thought so too," she replied.

He then reached down and took hold of the waistband of her panties and gently slipped them off. He was pleased to see she kept it hairless. As a cheerleader Lexi always kept herself presentable as she put it. He bent down and began placing kisses all around her labia. He kissed slow circles around it, teasing her for the big moment. Finally he began to lick his way up the slit until he hit just the right spot and he let it linger. Lexi was breathing in shallow breaths as he began to lick her clit slowly and gently. As he picked up the pace he began to flick his tongue across it and soon he inserted a finger inside her as well. He then took a short break from licking and brought his thumb up to take the place of his tongue while working a finger in and out.

"How does that feel?" he asked.

"Amazing," Lexi breathed.

Lucas went back to licking and Lexi tried to get lost in the ecstasy, but something still wasn't right. It felt so good, but she thought to herself that it would have been better if it was a girl eating her out.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Lexi yelled as the weight of that thought hit home.

"What? Are you cumming?" Lucas asked.

"No, but I think I just got my answer."

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

"I'm gay!" Lexi said finally.

"But I thought you were enjoying this."

"I was, but at the same time I was disgusted with myself and then, just now, I wished you were a girl," Lexi said embarrassingly.

"Oh...I see," he replied in disappointment.

"Oh no! Lucas I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Lexi tried to explain.

"It's okay Lexi. I understand."

"I'm such a fool !" Lexi cried out.

"You're not a fool Lexi."

"I don't usually bring random guys home like this. I swear! What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong. If I were in your situation I would want to know the truth too," Lucas said reassuringly.

"I'm so sorry Lucas. Please don't think badly of me."

"I don't think badly of you," Lucas said as he started to get dressed.

"Wait! I'll let you finish if you want to!" Lexi replied when she saw him dressing.

"No Lexi. You don't have to do that. It's okay," he said with a smile.

He bent down and kissed her on the cheek before finishing getting dressed. As he headed for the door he turned and spoke once more.

"I won't tell anyone your secret Lexi. I promise," he said.

"No, that's okay. I'm going to embrace this. It has been a long time coming and I realize that now. I'm gay and I don't care what people think," Lexi said with pride.

"Good for you Lexi," Lucas said as he walked out the door.


	4. Behind Closed Doors

**I do not own ANT Farm. That belongs to Disney.**

**Chapter 4: Behind Closed Doors**

Lexi just laid there on her bed, still naked, for awhile without moving. Her thoughts were racing around so fast that she was almost dizzy. Now that she had accepted that she was gay all the hints and signs seemed so obvious to her. She had thought back to all the guys she had slept with and couldn't recall ever achieving an orgasm with any of them. In fact she wasn't sure she had ever had an orgasm. All the pleasure had been there, but there was always an emotional disconnect. She had gone through boyfriends like they were going out of style because she was never really attracted to any of them.

Lexi began to cry, which was not something she did often. She just let the emotion come washing out of her and it felt good. She couldn't help but feel a little scared. What would her parents say when they found out she was gay? How would people at school treat her? How would Paisley react? Suddenly Lexi's heart skipped a beat when she remembered what happened with Paisley.

"Oh Paisley what have I done!?" Lexi cried.

Lexi got up and quickly got dressed. She was determined to make things right again with Paisley. Now, more than ever, she needed her best friend by her side. Lexi frantically scrambled to find her phone for a good minute before realizing it was on her dresser. She decided to send Paisley a text first to see if Paisley would even talk to her.

"Paisley I'm so sorry for what I did. Can we talk?" Lexi texted.

Lexi then just stood there, staring at her phone, almost willing it to respond. After two of the longest minutes ever Paisley replied.

"I don want 2 talk 2 u!" Paisley texted back.

Lexi started crying again as she texted her back.

"Please Paisley! I miss u!" Lexi sent.

"I miss u 2, but u reely hurt me!" Paisley sent back.

"I know and I'm so sorry! :( " Lexi replied.

"K fine. Meet at me house 2nite. We will talk," Paisley replied back.

"Thank you Paisley. xoxox"

"Ox ox? I don't get it," Paisley texted.

"It means hugs and kisses silly," Lexi texted with a laugh.

"U want me 2 hug and kiss an ox?" Paisley responded.

"Nevermind. See u tonight."

Lexi breathed a little easier knowing that Paisley was going to at least talk to her, but she was still nervous. Since she had a little time she decided to take a shower before heading to Paisley's house. After cleaning up, and redoing her hair and makeup, she was ready to leave. As she was putting some items in her purse she found the bracelet that Paisley had given her and truly looked at it for the first time. She found that it was actually quite beautiful and well crafted. She smiled when she realized that Paisley had put her favorite colors on it. Paisley had gone to a lot of trouble to make it and Lexi couldn't believe she ever found it stupid. She then placed the bracelet on her wrist before heading out the door.

On the drive to Paisley's house Lexi decided that she was going to tell Paisley that she was gay. She knew that Paisley would accept her for who she was, but it didn't make her any less nervous. When she arrived she rang the doorbell and Mrs. Houndstooth answered.

"Hi Mrs. Houndstooth. I'm here to see Paisley," Lexi said with a smile.

"Hi Lexi. Paisley isn't here yet. She was over at her friend Olive's house," Paisley's mom replied.

"Olive's house? I didn't even realize they were friends," Lexi said in surprise.

"She went over there after school today. She needed someone to talk to since the two of you weren't speaking," Paisley's mom said, not even trying to hide her disappointment.

"I'm so sorry about that. I'm here to try and fix that," Lexi replied.

"Good. I'm glad, because Paisley loves you Lexi. More than you'll ever know."

"But why? I've always been horrible to her."

"Not always. You...," Paisley's mom started to say, but a gruff, angry voice cut her off.

"Who's here!? I wasn't expecting company!" Paisley's dad yelled as he entered the room.

Paisley's mom let Lexi step inside the house, much to the chagrin of her husband, and then closed the door.

"It's just Lexi. She's here to see Paisley," Paisley's mom said.

"Paisley isn't here! So you can turn around and leave!" he yelled.

Lexi could smell the alcohol wafting off of his breath and some of the beer stains on his shirt looked fresh. She found herself feeling a little scared of him, but she wasn't about to leave.

"Be nice honey! Paisley is on her way home, so Lexi is welcome to stay," Paisley's mom replied.

"Shut up you bitch! I'm in charge here and I don't want this slut around Paisley!"

Lexi had to bite her tongue to keep herself from responding. She knew if she said anything it would make things worse; however, he noticed this and decided to keep pushing her buttons.

"Got nothin' to say whore? It's your fault that my daughter has turned into a brainless slut!" he said with a leer.

"Don't talk about Paisley that way!" Lexi yelled.

"Why you little cun..."

"Stop it!" Paisley's mom yelled as she stood between them. "Lexi, maybe you better wait up in Paisley's room."

Lexi didn't say a word, she just stormed up the stairs to Paisley's room and sat on her bed, fuming about what had happened. She was so lost in thought that when she heard a voice she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"I love you Lexi."

"Who said that!?" Lexi yelled as she jumped up and looked around.

Lexi glanced around, expecting to see someone in the room with her, but then she realized that the voice had come from Paisley's parrots. She walked over to the cage and gently stroked their feathers with her finger.

"You love me? I've never had a bird tell me that before."

"Get your own," the other parrot then said.

"Get my own what?" Lexi asked in confusion.

Lexi wasn't understanding what the parrots were trying to say, but what they said next really confused her.

"I'm gay," one parrot said.

"What? I didn't know birds could be gay. Well that makes two of us because I'm gay too."

"Lexi?" Paisley asked in shock from the doorway.

Lexi spun around so fast that she nearly fell over. Paisley was standing in the room looking completely stunned.

"Paisley! I didn't want you to find out like that!" Lexi said.

"You're gay?" Paisley asked.

"Yeah...I am. It took the cheerleading squad ripping me a new one to finally realize it," Lexi answered timidly.

"Ripping you a new what?"

"Nothing. It's just an expression. Well now that you know I'll understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore," Lexi said and then hung her head.

"What!? Of course I still want to be your friend!" Paisley exclaimed before pulling Lexi into a hug.

As they hugged Lexi began to cry.

"Oh Paisley. I'm so sorry I hurt you!" Lexi cried into her shoulder.

"It's okay Lexi I forgive you," Paisley said as she started to cry as well.

"I've been living a lie for so long that I've become something that I'm not. That's going to change. From now on it's no more Mean Lexi."

"That makes me happy Lexi. I'm so glad that...OH MY GOD! You're wearing the bracelet!" Paisley cried out.

"Of course I am. It's beautiful."

Paisley began to cry so hard she trembled and Lexi became worried. She wrapped her arms around Paisley and tried to calm her down.

"Paisley what's wrong?" Lexi asked.

"I have to tell you something Lexi," Paisley said nervously.

"What is it? You can tell me anything," Lexi replied soothingly.

"I...I'm...I'm...," Paisley tried to say, but suddenly loud shouting from downstairs interrupted her.

"It sounds like it's getting bad down there," Lexi said in concern.

"It's always bad," Paisley replied.

"Paisley why didn't you tell me how bad things were getting here?"

"I tried, but..."

"But I was too caught up in myself to care?" Lexi finished for her. "I'm sorry Paisley and it's time to make things right." Lexi added as she headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Paisley asked in fear.

"To help your Mom," Lexi replied as she pulled something that Paisley couldn't see out of her purse.

Lexi made her way downstairs, with Paisley following, as the shouting got worse. When she reached the living room Lexi was shocked to find Mr. Houndstooth holding his wife by the hair. He had her head pulled back and was yelling in her face.

"Let her go!" Lexi yelled.

"You stay out of this bitch!" he yelled back.

"No! Let her go now!" Lexi yelled louder.

He finally released his wife and turned towards Lexi with a look of fury. He took a step towards her and Lexi backed up a step.

"I won't be talked to like that in my own home!" he screamed.

"You're not welcome here anymore!" Lexi said defiantly.

"Get out of my house you whore!"

"No! You're not going to hurt your wife and daughter anymore! Now leave or I'll call the cops!" Lexi said.

He took another step towards Lexi and once again she took a step back.

"Lexi be careful!" Paisley cried.

"Listen to her Lexi. She's an idiot and even she knows to stay out of it!" he replied with a stupid grin.

"She's not an idiot!" Lexi yelled.

"I've had enough of your smartass mouth!" he replied and then came at her with his fist raised.

Lexi then raised her hand and blasted Mr. Houndstooth directly in the face with pepper spray.

"AHHHHH YOU CUNT!" he screamed in pain.

Mr. Houndstooth stumbled back while desperately trying to wipe the pepper spray from his eyes. He then fumbled his way towards the kitchen, knocking over a lamp in the process. Finally he somehow made it to the kitchen sink and began frantically splashing water into his eyes. As he flailed around he knocked a glass over, which broke, causing him to cut his hand.

"Ahhhhh fuck!" he cried out.

"Unless you want more of that you'll leave! They won't live in fear of you anymore!" Lexi said while holding the pepper spray at the ready.

He didn't answer at first. He just stood there running water over his eyes and blubbering like a baby. He was completely pathetic, but he was also subdued.

"Are you going to leave?" Lexi asked.

"Yes! I'll leave! Just back off you crazy bitch!"

He spent a few more minutes in silence, washing his face, before he finally stood up. His face and eyes were bright red and he could barely keep his eyes open, but he had finally calmed down.

"Will you at least give me some time to bandage my hand and grab some stuff?" he asked pathetically.

"You have five minutes," Lexi said.

He somehow managed to pull it off in less than five minutes, even with impaired vision and a cut hand, and then he left without another word. When he was gone Lexi turned to find Paisley and her mom looking at her with a look of gratitude and love.

"Lexi how can I ever thank you? You didn't have to do that for me," Paisley's mom said in tears.

"Yes I did. I couldn't stand back and let that happen," Lexi replied. "You should probably get a restraining order against him as soon as possible."

"I will. Thank you again Lexi. I'm so glad you came here today," Paisley's mom said and then hugged Lexi.

"You're welcome."

Paisley's mom went to work in cleaning up the mess as Paisley walked over and kissed Lexi on the cheek.

"Where did you get that magic spray?" Paisley asked in astonishment.

"It's not magic sweety. It's called pepper spray. I've been carrying it around ever since this guy tried to rape me," Lexi replied.

"When did that happen!?" Paisley asked.

"Three years ago."

"You should have told me Lexi," Paisley said sternly.

"I didn't want to worry you."

Paisley sighed and then reached up and gently brushed a lock of Lexi's hair out of Lexi's face. Lexi couldn't help but smile, but when Paisley realized what she was doing she quickly pulled her hand back.

"What's wrong?" Lexi asked.

"Nothing," Paisley lied.

"You said you had something to tell me earlier. What is it?"

"I...just wanted to tell you I'm proud of you for having the courage to come out of the basement," Paisley replied.

"You mean the closet? Thank you Paisley. I plan on telling my Parents tomorrow and I would love for you to be by my side," Lexi said with a smile.

"Of course I'll be there Lexi."

"Thank you," Lexi said and then added, "Oh and by the way...I think one of your parrots might be gay too."

Paisley looked confused for a moment and then burst into giggles.


	5. Coming Out

**I do not own ANT Farm. That belongs to Disney.**

**Chapter 5: Coming Out**

Paisley sat in bed, long after Lexi left, with her arms wrapped around a large teddy bear, and crying softly. She couldn't believe that she had blown the perfect opportunity to tell Lexi how she felt about her. She felt like such a coward. When she had found out that Lexi was gay her heart had soared. Her dream was finally about to come true...and then she choked.

She had been on the verge of telling Lexi everything when all these doubts and fears had crept in. She had finally gotten her best friend back and she was worried about ruining that. What if Lexi didn't feel the same? What if telling her how she felt made things too awkward to remain friends? What if they dated and things went badly? She couldn't lose Lexi again. So, as much as it pained her, she decided to keep her feelings a secret.

Paisley then hugged her teddy bear more tightly and just let the tears flow. As she continued to cry there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," Paisley said.

Her mom walked in, dressed in a bath robe, and carrying a cup of hot chocolate.

"Hey sweety. I thought you could use some cheering up," her mom said as she handed her the cup.

"Thanks Mommy," Paisley replied before taking a sip.

As Paisley drank the hot chocolate her mom sat down beside her and began gently rubbing her back.

"Mommy I'm such a scaredy dog," Paisley said sadly.

"I think it's called a scaredy cat honey and no you're not."

"Then why couldn't I tell Lexi how I feel about her?"

"You're worried about losing your best friend, which is perfectly normal," her mom told her soothingly.

"Now I know what Olive meant," Paisley said.

"Meant about what?" her mom asked while gently stroking her hair.

"About hating myself a little for keeping my feelings secret."

"Don't hate yourself Paisley," her mom replied.

"I know I shouldn't, but I also feel guilty about almost having sex with Olive."

"Wait, what!?" her mom asked in shock.

"Um...I meant almost eating that olive. No! That's not what I meant either! I wanted to eat it, but it changed its mind! I mean...MONKEY PANTS!" Paisley blurted out in a panic.

"I'm going to ignore that for your sake since you've been through a lot lately, but I plan on having a nice little talk with Olive," her mom replied sternly.

"I'm sorry Mommy," Paisley cried.

"It's okay and as far as Lexi goes, sometimes it's worth it to take a chance."

"I know, but I'm scared."

"Well, do you want to live with a little fear or a lot of regret?" her mom asked.

"Neither. I just want Lexi," Paisley replied.

"Then tell her the truth honey."

"I will. Just give me time," Paisley said finally.

"Okay Paisley, but don't wait too long. Now drink your hot chocolate before it gets cold."

"Okay."

"Goodnight sweety," her mom said as she stood up and kissed Paisley's forehead.

"Goodnight Mommy."

The next morning, when Paisley arrived at school, Olive spotted her and came over to talk.

"Hey Paisley. How did it go with Lexi?" Olive asked.

"It went good. We're friends again," Paisley responded with a smile.

"And..."

"And that's all, just friends. I totally chickened out and didn't tell her how I feel," Paisley replied sadly.

"It's okay Paisley. At least you're friends again," Olive said.

"Yeah, and Olive...about yesterday."

"Let's just pretend it never happened. We'll never talk about it again," Olive replied.

"Well...I might have accidentally told my Mom about it," Paisley admitted.

"You what!?"

"Don't worry. She's not really mad, but she wants to have a talk with you," Paisley replied nervously.

"What if she tells my Parents?" Olive asked in fear.

"She won't! I promise! I'm so sorry Olive."

"It's okay Paisley. I know you probably didn't mean to do it, but please don't tell anyone else!" Olive said in frustration.

"I promise Olive. I know this must be awkward for you," Paisley said apologetically.

"Not really. Honestly I really enjoyed it while it lasted, but it was a one time thing and it can't happen again! However, if your Mom talks to me about this things will get real awkward," Olive said anxiously.

"I'll try to talk her out of it," Paisley said.

"Please do. Well, I have to get going. See you later Paisley."

"Bye Olive."

When Olive left Paisley headed for her locker and saw Lexi waiting for her there. She looked so beautiful that Paisley began to feel nervous. Then she saw that Lexi was still wearing her bracelet and it made Paisley's heart begin to race. It didn't help that Lexi saw her and waved with a smile. When Paisley reached her she was so nervous that she just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Hey babe," Paisley said and then mentally kicked herself for using that word.

"A hey babe to you too," Lexi replied with a laugh.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Paisley asked for a change of subject.

"I don't know. I'm so nervous," Lexi replied.

"Don't worry. I'm sure your Parents will be supportive," Paisley said with a reassuring smile.

"I hope so, but before tonight there's someone else we need to talk to."

"Who?" Paisley asked curiously.

"The cheerleading squad. I want them to know that I've accepted that I'm gay," Lexi said proudly.

"But they were so mean!"

"I know, but I want them to know I'm not ashamed of it."

When the school day came to an end Lexi and Paisley marched into the locker room with heads held high. When the squad saw who it was they went quiet and waited for Lexi to speak.

"I want you all to know that I admit it! I'm gay and I'm proud of it!" Lexi said.

"About time!" Gabby replied.

"I also want you to know that I'm quitting the squad! I don't need this anymore," Lexi added.

"You won't hear us crying," Zoey responded.

"Hey! Be nice!" Paisley said.

"Thank you Paisley," Lexi said with a smile.

"So, are the two of you dating now?" Gabby asked, causing Paisley's heart to skip a beat.

"What? No!" Lexi said so matter-of-factly that Paisley felt a jolt of pain.

Gabby caught sight of Paisley's reaction and shook her head in disbelief. Paisley was worried that Gabby was going to say something, so she spoke first.

"Lexi is my best friend...that's all," Paisley said, even though it hurt.

"Yeah! Besides, Paisley isn't gay," Lexi replied and Paisley wished for a change of subject.

"Let's go Lexi!" Paisley said.

"Alright!" Lexi said and then turned to leave.

Lexi got as far as the door before she turned back around, causing Paisley to groan.

"One last thing! I am not a 'Cold Fish' I am great at sex!" Lexi yelled.

"Yeah!" Paisley said in support and then immediately wished she could take it back.

Everyone was staring at her, so she used her usual tactic when caught in an uncomfortable situation; blurt out random nonsense and then walk away.

"I'm an Astronaut!" Paisley said and then left the room.

"What was that all about?" Lexi asked when she joined her outside.

"I panicked."

Lexi and Paisley went straight to Lexi's house after school so that Lexi could mentally prepare herself before dinner. Lexi's mom was cooking dinner and her dad would be home in an hour, so Lexi was becoming increasingly nervous.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Lexi said as she paced around her room.

"It will be okay," Paisley said reassuringly.

"What if they hate me after I tell them?" Lexi asked as she wrung her hands together.

"They won't hate you Lexi," Paisley replied while taking Lexi by the hand to calm her.

"What if they kick me out of the house?"

"Then you can stay with me."

"What if they never want to speak to me again?"

"I don't think that will happen, but remember that no matter what you'll always have me," Paisley said with a smile.

"I love you Paisley," Lexi then said and Paisley nearly fainted until she realized that Lexi meant as a friend.

"I love you too Lexi."

When they went down to dinner Lexi was visibly shaking, so Paisley took her by the hand. When they sat down at the table things started off normally enough. As they ate there was the usual small talk.

"How is your Mom doing Paisley?" Lexi's mom asked.

"She's doing better," Paisley replied.

"That's good. Hopefully she will never have to deal with that vile man again," Lexi's mom added.

The small talk continued until the eating was done and then Lexi's moment arrived. Paisley gave Lexi's hand a gentle squeeze to give her some courage.

"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you," Lexi began.

"What is it honey?" her mom asked.

"This is hard for me to say, so please be patient with me."

Both parents were watching her closely with curious expressions as Lexi built up her courage. She kept opening and closing her mouth without speaking until her dad finally broke the silence.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked.

"No Dad! I'm not pregnant!"

"Then what is it?" he asked impatiently.

"Give her a second dear!" her mom said.

"I'm...," Lexi started to say, but then stopped.

Paisley then gave her hand another little squeeze, strengthening her resolve.

"I'm gay," Lexi said finally.

There was a stunned silence that followed. Her mom looked dazed and her dad just stared at his plate in stony silence. Lexi felt like she would explode if the silence lasted much longer.

"Are you sure sweety?" her mom asked finally.

"Yes Mom. I'm sure."

"Well...this is quite a shock," her mom continued.

"Is this some sort of prank?" her dad finally spoke without looking up.

"No Dad. I'm being serious."

"Did you put this idea in her head Paisley?" he then asked.

"What? No! I didn't even know until tomorrow!" Paisley said nervously.

"Yesterday sweety," Lexi whispered.

"I mean yesterday," Paisley corrected.

"Are the two of you lovers? You just called her sweety!" her dad yelled.

"No! She's my best friend Dad!" Lexi replied and Paisley felt another jab of pain at how she shot down the idea.

"I'm not going to sit here and listen to this! You're not gay Lexi! End of story!" her dad said as he stood up from the table.

"Sit down honey! Hear her out!" her mom pleaded.

"I am gay Dad!" Lexi stated again.

"No you're not!"

"Please just calm down!" her mom cried.

"I don't want to hear this! I don't want to talk about it either!" he yelled and then stormed off to his bedroom.

When he got there he slammed the door shut, making everyone jump in fright. Lexi then began to cry heavily so her mom stood up and hugged her.

"I am so sorry honey. I'll talk to him. I love you and I support you fully in this. Your Father loves you too. He will just have to learn to accept you for who you are," her mom whispered to her.

"Thank you Mom. I love you too," Lexi cried.

Her mom then stood up and kissed her forehead before heading to the bedroom. When she left Lexi broke into uncontrollable sobs, so Paisley wrapped her arms around her.

"It's going to be okay Lexi. Your Mom will talk to him and calm him down," Paisley whispered.

She then planted a soft kiss on Lexi's cheek and gently wiped away tears.

"Thank you Paisley. I don't know what I'd do without you. You're my best friend."

"You're welcome. You know I'll always be your best friend," Paisley replied.


	6. Daddy's Home

**I do not own ANT Farm. That belongs to Disney.**

**Chapter 6: Daddy's Home**

The next day at school Lexi couldn't focus on anything. It took all her energy just to keep from crying, because she was not about to cry in front of the people at school. It broke Paisley's heart to see Lexi this way, especially after hearing that Lexi's dad had completely ignored her at breakfast. Paisley had the desire to go to Lexi's house and give her dad a piece of her mind, which brought up an amusing mental picture of handing him a piece of her brain. Paisley had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the thought.

Lexi spent most of the morning in a daze, no matter what Paisley did to try and cheer her up. She had even used an amusing joke, that Olive had told her, about a chicken, but to no avail. Finally, at lunch, Lexi saw something that snapped her out of her daze. There was a familiar looking girl sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria. She had short, spiked, black hair, heavy black eye-liner, dark red lipstick, and dressed in punk rocker clothing. She was sitting alone and scowling at the people who passed her.

"Is that who I think it is?" Lexi asked.

"I don't know. I'm not telephonic," Paisley replied with a laugh.

"Telephonic?"

"You know, someone who can read minds," Paisley answered as if it were obvious.

"You're so silly Paisley. I'm talking about that girl over there. I think it's Molly Preston!" Lexi said, referring to the girl she outed in middle school.

"Really? I guess it kinda looks like her. I like her skirt," Paisley replied.

"I should go apologize to her," Lexi then said.

"I don't know Lexi. She might still be mad, and she looks mean."

"I have to do this for peace of mind," Lexi stated and then Paisley suddenly started giggling. "What?" Lexi asked.

"Nothing," Paisley replied.

Lexi walked over to where Molly was sitting and took a seat without asking. When Molly saw her she looked disgusted.

"What the fuck do you want?" Molly asked rudely.

"To apologize for what I did to you," Lexi answered timidly.

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?"

"Molly I'm so sorry. I was young and ignorant and stupid. I understand now, because I recently came out of the closet myself."

"Are you serious? YOU are a lesbian?" Molly asked skeptically.

"Yes I am," Lexi said proudly.

"What's the matter? Did you run out of guys to sleep with?"

"No. I just realized I was living a lie. I was never really attracted to those guys. I had just fooled myself into thinking I had this reputation to live up to," Lexi replied in annoyance.

"How many girls have you slept with Lexi?" Molly then asked.

"Well...none yet."

"Then how do you know?"

"I just know that I'm attracted to girls," Lexi responded.

"Then kiss me!" Molly stated boldly.

"What!?"

"You heard me Lexi! Kiss me right here in front of everyone and prove you're gay!"

"Okay...I will," Lexi said and then moved to the chair right next to Molly.

Lexi then reached out and cupped Molly's face in her hands before planting a kiss on her lips. Lexi had planned to keep it brief, but Molly wrapped her hands around Lexi's head and then slipped her tongue into Lexi's mouth. Soon the two of them were full on making out and the whole room, except Paisley, was staring in shock. Paisley couldn't bear to watch, so she turned away and tried not to cry. Lexi had to admit that the kiss was amazing and any lingering doubt about her sexuality went out the window. When they finally broke apart Lexi was smiling.

"Wow! You are gay!" Molly said, sounding impressed.

"Told you," Lexi said with a grin.

"Do you realize that the whole school will know now after our little show?"

"I'm okay with that," Lexi replied.

Molly stood up, looking even more impressed, and placed her backpack on her shoulder.

"Apology accepted. See you around Lexi," Molly said as she walked away.

Lexi then turned to Paisley, expecting her to be happy about the situation, but she was shocked to see the look on her face.

"Paisley? What's wrong?" Lexi asked.

"Nothing...it's nothing," Paisley lied.

"You can tell me Paisley," Lexi said softly.

"I was just shocked, that's all."

Lexi knew that Paisley wasn't being truthful, but she decided not to push the issue; however, as the day went on Lexi began to worry about her. Paisley was becoming quiet and distant and Lexi just wanted to help.

"Wanna come over after school?" Lexi asked at the end of the day.

"I...can't Lexi. Sorry," Paisley answered sadly.

"Oh, okay."

The truth was that Paisley just didn't feel like being around Lexi at the moment. The kiss with Molly had left Paisley feeling miserable and, quite frankly, jealous. She just wanted to be alone so she headed home.

When she arrived she found the house empty and quiet, just as she hoped it would be. Her mom was at work so she would have the house to herself for awhile. She then headed straight to her room, but when she got there something wasn't right. She found the door closed and as scatterbrained as she was she knew she had left it open. She was afraid to open the door, but then she started telling herself it was all in her head. Finally she decided to open the door and was shocked to find that it was completely dark inside, due to the curtains being closed.

"Hello?" she called out.

"Hello Paisley," her dad's voice said from the area of her bed.

"Daddy? You're not supposed to be here! There's a refraining order against you!"

"It's restraining you dumb dyke!" he yelled.

"Dyke? What does that mean?" she asked in confusion.

"Don't act like you don't get it! I know your dirty little secret!" he said in disgust.

"I don't know what..."

"I didn't raise you to be a lesbian whore!" he yelled and Paisley's heart sunk.

"How...how did you find out?" Paisley asked in fear.

"I came here today to get some stuff. When I came to your room your parrots had so much to say."

"Why were you in my room Dad?"

"That's my business! Anyway, I've owned parrots before so I know they only repeat what they hear. Yours told me some juicy stuff. They told me that you're gay...and in love with that bitch Lexi," he replied angrily.

"Don't call her that!" Paisley yelled.

Her dad then stood up and slapped her across the face as hard as he could. Paisley fell to the floor in pain and then scrambled into the room to avoid another.

"Watch your mouth! Your psycho girlfriend isn't here to save you this time!" he yelled.

While he continued yelling at her Paisley frantically dug in her purse to find her cell phone in the dark. Thankfully her dad couldn't see what she was doing as she had her back turned. As she managed to send off a text her dad spoke again.

"Your stupid birds wouldn't stop talking, so I had to shut them up."

"What did you..."

Her dad then reached over and flipped the light switch. When the lights came on Paisley saw her parrots laying dead on her comforter.

"NO!"

"I always hated those birds...hey! What are you doing!?" he asked when he saw her with the phone.

He then reached down and grabbed her phone and she clung to it for dear life; however, this proved to be a bad idea. He ended up pulling so hard that Paisley was flung against the nightstand. Her head collided with the hard corner and she began to see stars. Her ears rang so badly that her dad's voice was just muffled sound. She could feel blood running down her face as she desperately pulled herself onto the bed in an attempt to put some distance between them.

"Look what you made me do!" he yelled.

He began to take a step toward her, but then he noticed that her skirt had become bunched up as she had crawled onto the bed.

"Well well well. Maybe I can turn you straight again," he said with a leer.

As he began to unbuckle his belt Paisley's mind began to fog. She knew she would soon lose consciousness, but she fought to stay awake.

"This is for your own...," he started to say when suddenly a vase shattered over his head from behind.

He flew forward in a heap and crumpled to the ground, completely unconscious. Paisley, in her foggy state, could just make out the shape of a blonde girl standing in the doorway...and then she slipped into unconsciousness as well.


	7. The Catalyst

**I do not own ANT Farm. That belongs to Disney.**

**Chapter 7: The Catalyst**

When Paisley opened her eyes again she found herself laying in a hospital bed. Lexi was sitting in a chair beside the bed, holding her hand. Her head was throbbing in pain and her vision was still blurry, but she could tell that Lexi was crying.

"Lexi...you saved me?" Paisley asked weakly.

"Yeah I did. You're safe now. He's in jail, so he can't hurt you anymore," Lexi replied and then kissed Paisley's hand.

"Lexi, he tried to...to...," Paisley started to say, but she couldn't bring herself to vocalize it.

"You don't have to talk about it Paisley. It's over now."

"How did you get to my house so quickly?" Paisley then asked.

"I knew something was bothering you at school, so I came over to talk. I was right outside when I got your text for help."

"Lexi you're my hero. How can I ever thank you?" Paisley cried.

"You don't have to thank me. I love you Paisley. I'll always be there for you," Lexi said with a loving smile.

"I love you too Lexi," Paisley said as she began to cry.

Lexi stood up and gently hugged her. As they were hugging Paisley noticed her mom standing behind Lexi, crying softly.

"Mom! Please don't cry! I'm okay," Paisley said.

"Oh sweety! I'm so sorry! I should have been there!" her mom said in regret.

"It's not your fault Mom! You couldn't have known."

Lexi then moved so that Paisley's mom could hug her as well. The two of them embraced as her mom cried into her shoulder. They stayed this way for awhile, just crying together.

"He killed my parrots Mommy!" Paisley cried after awhile.

"Oh Paisley! I'm so sorry!"

"I hate him Mommy!" Paisley cried out.

"Forget about him honey. He doesn't matter anymore," her mom said soothingly.

As the two of them continued to cry together Chyna, Olive, and Fletcher arrived to her room.

"We came as soon as we heard. Are you okay Paisley?" Chyna asked.

"I'm okay, thanks to Lexi," Paisley replied with a weak smile. "Thanks for coming guys."

"You're welcome," Chyna said as she hugged Paisley.

Fletcher and Olive then took turns hugging Paisley as well, but when Olive turned around she found herself face to face with Paisley's mom and let out a nervous squeak.

"Hello Olive," Paisley's mom said with a grin.

"Um...hi Mrs. Houndstooth," Olive replied a little fearfully.

"So what did the doctor say?" Chyna asked, not noticing the exchange between Olive and Paisley's mom.

"She had to get stitches and she has a concussion. The doctor wants to keep her overnight for observation," Paisley's mom answered.

"What's a percussion?" Paisley asked curiously.

"It means that your brain is bruised and swelling, but don't worry, you'll be fine," her mom replied.

"Is this cut going to leave a scar?" Paisley asked while feeling her bandage.

"Maybe a small one."

"Oh no! I'm going to be ugly!" Paisley cried.

"No Paisley! You could never be ugly! You're beautiful!" Lexi responded and then sat on the edge of the bed and gently ran her hand through Paisley's hair.

Paisley started to cry again so Lexi held her close and tried to calm her. Everyone then decided to step back and let them have their moment.

"Let's give them some alone time," Paisley's mom said and then added, "Olive...could I have a word with you?"

"Right now?" Olive squeaked out.

"It will only take a few minutes."

Olive looked like she was heading to the gallows as she followed Paisley's mom down the hallway. Chyna and Fletcher were left feeling confused, but Lexi and Paisley didn't even notice them leave.

"What was that about?" Chyna asked.

"I have no idea," Fletcher replied.

On the bed Lexi held Paisley in her arms as she sang softly to her to calm her. The scene was so sweet that Chyna felt like crying a little. Soon Paisley stopped crying and Lexi kissed her on the cheek.

"I have to run to the restroom Paisley, but I'll be right back," Lexi whispered.

"Okay, but hurry," Paisley replied.

After Lexi left the room Chyna and Fletcher walked back over to the bed.

"Hang in there Paisley. We're all here for you," Fletcher told her.

"Thanks Fletcher and thanks Chyna. Hey...where is Olive?" Paisley asked.

"Your Mom wanted to talk to her," Chyna replied as she gestured toward the door.

"Uh oh!" Paisley said in shock.

"What's wrong?" Fletcher asked.

"Where did they go to talk?" Paisley asked.

"They went down that way, towards the restrooms," Fletcher replied while pointing. "Why?"

"Um...I'm sure it's nothing. She probably just wanted to hear some interesting asteroids," Paisley said worriedly.

"You mean factoids? No one WANTS to hear those," Fletcher said with a grin.

Meanwhile, down the hall, Lexi was leaving the restroom when she heard the sound of Paisley's mom's voice coming from a nearby room. She was confused as to why she would be in someone's room, so she moved a little closer to hear what was being said.

"Can I trust you around my daughter?" Paisley's mom asked.

"I swear it was a one time mistake! It won't happen again. I promise!" Olive replied.

"Are you wanting to date Paisley? You're a little young for her aren't you?"

"No! I'm in love with Fletcher! I swear! Paisley and I just got caught up in the heat of the moment. She was teaching me how to kiss and things got out of hand. It was my idea to have sex, but I also put a stop to it when I realized it wasn't right. It's all my fault and I'm sorry," Olive cried.

Lexi couldn't believe what she was hearing. She found herself rooted to the floor in shock. How could Paisley have not told her she was gay too and how could she have had sex with Olive!? Lexi felt a flood of emotions well up inside her, some of which she couldn't explain. She felt lied to, betrayed, and...jealous? She didn't know why she felt so jealous, but she knew exactly why she felt confused and angry. She stormed down the hallway in tears and then entered Paisley's room.

"There you are Lexi...what's wrong?" Paisley asked worriedly.

"Could I have a moment alone with Paisley?" Lexi asked coldly.

"Sure," Chyna said uneasily.

Chyna and Fletcher then exchanged worried glances as they went out into the hallway and closed the door.

"Lexi?" Paisley asked in fear.

"You had sex with Olive?" Lexi asked in tears.

"What? No...I mean sort of! We only went half way! How did you find out?" Paisley responded.

"I just overheard your Mom talking to Olive about it! Why didn't you tell me you were gay too!? I'm your best friend!"

"I was scared Lexi!"

"Why!? I'm gay Paisley! I wouldn't have judged you! You're my best friend, so you can tell me anything! You not only kept it from me, you told Olive instead! Then you had sex with her...of all people!" Lexi yelled.

"What's wrong with Olive?" Paisley asked innocently.

"Oh wrong answer missy!"

"Lexi I'm sorry!"

"Best friends don't keep secrets from each other like this! Is there anything else you're not telling me!?" Lexi asked.

"Um...well...," Paisley started to say, but she couldn't do it.

"Unbelievable! I love you Paisley, but you really hurt me!" Lexi said and then turned to leave.

When Lexi opened the door she found an angry looking Chyna standing there.

"Way to go Lexi! You yelled all that so loudly the whole hospital heard it!" Chyna said.

Lexi hadn't realized how loud she was being. When she looked around the hallway she saw Olive sitting against the wall, crying uncontrollably. Fletcher was busy trying to console Olive while Paisley's mom stood there glaring at Lexi.

"I'm not the one who did anything wrong!" Lexi yelled.

"You're unbelievable Lexi. Your friend is an emotional wreck and you choose now to argue about this?" Chyna asked in frustration.

"Was I supposed to act like everything was okay when it's not!?"

"Do you even care that you hurt Olive!?" Fletcher yelled.

"She hurt ME!" Lexi yelled in return.

Fletcher looked confused by Lexi's response and was about to respond when Paisley's mom spoke.

"I think you should leave now Lexi," she said sternly.

Lexi stormed off without another word and then Paisley's mom entered the room to console Paisley, leaving Chyna, Fletcher, and Olive alone in the hallway. Fletcher then wrapped his arms around Olive to try and calm her.

"Please don't cry Olive," Fletcher whispered.

"You all must hate me now," Olive said through her tears.

"I could never hate you Olive. If you're gay that's not a problem," Fletcher replied.

"I'm bi Fletcher," Olive said quietly.

"That's okay too. If you want to be with Paisley then don't let Lexi stand in your way."

"I don't want to be with Paisley. She knows I'm in love with someone else," Olive said.

"Well whoever it is, don't be afraid to go for it Olive. Who cares what people think. You're one of the strongest willed girls I know. You'll be just fine," Fletcher replied as he gently rubbed her arm.

"You're right Fletcher. I won't be afraid anymore," Olive said as she finally looked up.

"Good for you Olive!"

"I'm going to go for it!" Olive added.

"That's the spirit!" Fletcher said proudly.

"Fletcher I love you," Olive said finally.

"I love you too. You're one of my best friends."

"No, you don't understand Fletcher. I LOVE you," Olive repeated.

The full impact of what she said finally hit home for Fletcher and he was stunned. Once it sunk in he smiled.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes. I have for awhile now, but you love Chyna, so I'll understand if you don't feel the same. I just had to tell you, because what you said was so sweet. I never should have kept it from you, so please don't be mad at me...," Olive rambled on until Fletcher cut her off with a kiss.

He wasn't sure how long she would have gone on for, but it didn't matter. He knew from the second he realized what she meant that he felt the same. In fact, it was possible he always felt the same and was too stupid to realize it. Either way all that mattered were his lips against hers and it felt amazing. It took a moment for Olive to kiss back since she had been in mid-sentence, but once she did she took control. Fletcher's kissing skills were awkward, but Olive knew exactly what to do. It was time to show him what she had learned.

She reached up and ran a hand through his hair as she deepened the kiss. When she slipped her tongue in she could feel his breath catch and she knew she had him. It didn't take long for Fletcher to get the hang of it and soon they were locked in a lovers kiss. Years of pent up love were pouring out of Olive and she was showing no signs of stopping until Chyna finally cleared her throat.

"Whoa! You're a really good kisser," Fletcher said when the kiss ended.

"Let's just say I had some help," Olive said with a smile.

"Olive, I love you too," Fletcher finally said.

"It's about time!" Chyna said and all of them burst into laughter.


	8. For Every Time

**I do not own ANT Farm. That belongs to Disney.**

**Chapter 8: For Every Time...**

Lexi laid on her bed that night, staring at the ceiling, and crying to herself. She couldn't help but think that she had done more crying over the last two weeks than she had done in years. She had become so good at hiding her emotions away for years, but now that she had stopped she found that the emotions were threatening to overwhelm her.

Her phone beeped, signaling another text message, but she ignored it. She had received two texts already and they were both from Paisley. Paisley was begging Lexi to talk to her, but Lexi had no idea what to tell her. She had calmed down since the hospital and felt terrible for how she had reacted, but she still also felt hurt and betrayed. She couldn't bear to ignore the texts any longer, so she picked up her phone.

"I'm sry Lexi! Pls talk 2 me!" Paisley's text read.

Lexi felt a pang in her heart over how familiar the whole situation felt, but this time the tables were turned. On one hand Lexi's heart was breaking over Paisley's pain, but on the other hand her own heart was already broken by her betrayal. A few hours before that thought would have made no sense to Lexi, but she had finally figured it out. She was totally and completely in love with Paisley and the thought of her with Olive had crushed her.

"I'm not ready to talk just yet. Give me time. K?" Lexi texted back.

"K Lexi," Paisley responded.

Lexi was so confused. She couldn't even recall when her feelings for Paisley had turned romantic. She thought that maybe she had always felt that way and just didn't realize it. Either way she was definitely in love and also heartbroken.

At school Lexi felt miserable. The ANTs were all giving her dirty looks and everyone else was whispering behind her back. In all the mess she had forgotten that the whole school knew she was gay. She had never before cared what people thought about her, so the whispers didn't bother her, but for some reason the ANTs' reactions stung. She had begun to feel a lot of respect towards them for how they treated Paisley, but then the incident at the hospital had happened. She no longer really felt angry at Olive, but she wasn't sure how to describe how she felt. It wasn't quite jealousy anymore, because Olive was now with Fletcher. It felt more like envy for what she had shared with Paisley mixed with resentment.

When Lexi approached her locker she saw something that tugged at her heart. Paisley was waiting there for her with a bouquet of flowers in her hand and an apologetic smile on her face. The whole scene made Lexi feel conflicted.

"I got you a croquet of flowers Lexi. To say I'm sorry," Paisley said.

"Paisley they're beautiful. Thank you, but I still need some time to deal with my emotions. Please understand," Lexi replied with a smile.

"It's okay. I understand," Paisley said sadly.

"I'm so sorry I yelled at you at the hospital. I shouldn't have done that. I was hurt and confused, and still am, but I went too far."

"It's okay. You had a right to be mad," Paisley replied meekly.

"But I didn't have a right to dump all that on you in your time of need. Know that I still love you Paisley. I just have to figure some things out before we can move on. Okay?" Lexi said.

"Okay Lexi. I love you too."

Lexi hugged Paisley before Paisley walked away and then Lexi opened up her locker to get her books. While she was putting some things away she felt someone tap on her shoulder. When she turned she was shocked to find Olive standing there looking perturbed.

"Can we talk?" Olive asked.

"Okay Olive. Where do you want to go talk at?" Lexi replied.

"Let's go to the courtyard...and don't end a sentence with a preposition. It's bad grammar," Olive said in annoyance.

"What!?"

"Sorry. I'm nervous...and still mad at you," Olive replied as they made their way to the courtyard.

When they arrived they took a seat on one of the concrete benches.

"At the hospital you said something that I want explained. You said I hurt you. How?" Olive asked.

"You had sex with Paisley," Lexi replied.

"First off, we didn't go all the way, and secondly, do you hate me so much that it bothers you that I fooled around with her?" Olive then asked bitterly.

"No, it's not that. I don't hate you."

"Then what's the big deal? Paisley isn't your girlfriend!" Olive yelled.

"I know, but I'm in love with her!" Lexi cried.

Olive was stunned into momentary silence at this revelation. After a moment she spoke a little more calmly.

"Have you told Paisley?"

"She knows I love her as a friend, but not that I'm in love with her," Lexi answered quietly.

"Then tell her the truth!"

"I still feel hurt by what she did!" Lexi replied.

"She didn't do it to hurt you Lexi! At the time she didn't even know you were gay!" Olive countered.

"Just because you don't mean to hurt someone doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt!"

"That's not fair Lexi! You're holding it against her even though she had no idea how you felt about her because you haven't told her!" Olive said angrily.

"She...she kept her sexuality a secret from me even though we're best friends! She knew she could trust me once she found out I'm gay!" Lexi continued, but her resolve was starting to crack.

"She was afraid of you finding out she is in love with you! She didn't want to risk ruining your friendship because she had already almost lost you once!"

"W-What!?" Lexi asked in shock.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Olive asked incredulously.

Lexi felt like the world was spinning out of control. How could she have been so blind and stupid? All she had ever wanted had been in front of her all along and she had almost blown it twice now. She stood up so quickly that she almost dropped the flowers she was still holding.

"I have to find Paisley!" Lexi simply stated.

"Well...what are you waiting for? Go get your girl!" Olive replied.

Lexi took off running into the hallways and headed straight for the Paisley's classroom. The bell was already ringing, but Lexi didn't care. Lexi made it to the room just in time as the teacher would soon close the door. When she came to a stop she had to catch her breath before speaking.

"Paisley!" Lexi said breathlessly.

Paisley looked up curiously and when she saw Lexi standing there she stood up immediately and walked over to her.

"Aren't you missing class?" Paisley asked.

"I don't care. I have to talk to you."

"What's wrong Lexi?" Paisley asked.

"Nothing is wrong. Not anymore. Come with me," Lexi said and then grabbed Paisley by the hand.

Lexi led Paisley outside the school and around the corner before coming to a stop.

"Paisley I'm such a fool!" Lexi said.

"No you're not Lexi," Paisley replied with a smile.

"Yes I am. I was jealous of you and Olive and I took it out on you when I had no right. It's all my fault because I never told you how I feel about you!" Lexi continued.

"How you feel about me?" Paisley asked in confusion.

"Just bear with me, because I have so much I want to say, but I don't know how to say it."

"It's easy Lexi. You just open your mouth and speak," Paisley said with a smile.

"There's the Paisley charm I love. I'm so sorry Paisley."

"For what?"

"For every bad thing I've ever done to you! For every time I called you dumb, because you're not dumb. You just have a unique way of seeing the world that the rest of us don't see. For every time I called you ugly, because you are the most beautiful person I know," Lexi said as she started to cry.

Paisley began to cry as well over the beautiful things Lexi said.

"For every time I told you to shut up, because I will never grow tired of hearing your voice. For every time I tore you down to build myself up, because you are a better person than I could ever be. For every time I took you for granted, because you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. And for every time that I should have told you how I feel about you, because I'm so in love with you Paisley Houndstooth and I don't deserve you," Lexi finished and started crying even more.

"I'm so in love with you too Lexi and you do deserve me," Paisley replied and then kissed Lexi on the lips.

It was a soft, gentle kiss, because Paisley wanted to calm Lexi down before going further, and it worked. Lexi stopped trembling and started kissing her in return. Paisley then wrapped her arms around Lexi and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss at the same time. Paisley was careful to take her time, because this was a long time coming and she wanted to savor each and every second of it. She wanted to remember every taste and every sensation. She could taste Lexi's strawberry lip gloss and smell her lavender soap. She wanted to breathe in every smell and taste every flavor of Lexi that she could, even though some tastes would have to wait. She was lost in Lexi and Lexi was lost in her. Sooner than she wished the kiss came to an end, but Paisley knew that there would be plenty more to come.

**A/N: This is not the end. There will be a small epilogue posted after this, so don't stop reading yet.**


	9. Epilogue

**I do not own ANT Farm. That belongs to Disney.**

**Epilogue: Moonlight**

Word spread quickly around the school that Lexi and Paisley had started dating. The general consensus was that it had been a long time coming. They were surprised to find that the reaction was mostly positive and the two of them even went on to be voted "Cutest Couple" in the yearbook. They narrowly beat out Fletcher and Olive for the award, but there were no hard feelings.

Lexi bought new parrots for Paisley, which Paisley named Alex and Lexi Jr., and then quickly taught them to say, "I love you." Paisley also had a gift for Lexi, which turned out to be Paisley paying Lexi's dad a visit and convincing him to accept Lexi for who she is.

Paisley's mom got a divorce from Paisley's dad and then started dating a nice woman that she met at work. Paisley's dad, on the other hand, was sentenced to twenty years in prison for assault and attempted rape.

Paisley continued to make her handmade jewelry and even started selling them. Her work became quite popular around school, but to Paisley her best work would always be the bracelet she made for Lexi. Lexi still wears that bracelet on a daily basis.

Lexi and Paisley were the first lesbian couple to attend prom together in Webster High history and the story was covered by the news. Paisley was overjoyed by this as she got to be on TV. At the prom Paisley was voted Prom Queen and Lexi had never been more proud of her. It was a mark of how far Lexi had come that it did not bother her one bit that she wasn't Queen herself.

Lexi and Olive not only patched up their differences, but they also became good friends. It wasn't uncommon to see Lexi and Paisley on a double date with Fletcher and Olive. Paisley was happy to hear that Olive had finally filled that blank panel on her quilt, but she was even more tickled when Olive showed it to her. The empty panel had been filled with a picture of Fletcher dressed as Romeo from Romeo and Juliet. Paisley couldn't help but smile as she knew exactly what it meant.

With Lexi's help Paisley went on to graduate high school along side of Lexi. After graduation Lexi surprised Paisley with a weekend getaway. The two of them went to a beach house on a private beach that Lexi's uncle owned. They had the entire place to themselves for the whole weekend.

That night the two of them laid out a blanket on the beach and enjoyed a late dinner together.

"I love you so much Paisley," Lexi said after kissing her.

"I love you too Lexi," Paisley replied.

"You've been by my side for years now Paisley. You stood by me even when I treated you poorly. You accepted me, flaws and all, and never gave up on me. For that I will always love you. This last year and a half that we've been dating has been the happiest time of my life so far and things are about to get even better. Paisley, how would you like to be by my side for the rest of my life?" Lexi asked lovingly.

"I would love that Lexi!" Paisley answered joyously.

Before continuing Lexi reached into her bag and pulled something out, but Paisley couldn't see what it was.

"Then I want you to do something for me Paisley."

"I'll do anything for you. Just ask," Paisley replied.

"Be my wife," Lexi said as she opened up a small box with a ring inside.

"Oh Lexi! Yes! Yes yes yes! I'll be your wife!" Paisley answered with tears of joy.

Lexi placed the ring on Paisley's finger with trembling hands, because she was crying her own tears of joy as well. Once the ring was in place the two of them kissed.

"There's one more thing I want you to do for me," Lexi continued after the kiss.

"What is it?"

"Well, we are here on this beach...and the moon is out. We have the beach all to ourselves and this comfy blanket...so what do you say? Wanna make your fantasy a reality?" Lexi asked with a wink.

"I thought you would never ask! I just hope there aren't any polar bears," Paisley replied.

"What?" Lexi asked with a laugh.

"Nothing," Paisley said and then kissed her.

The two of them then made love in the moonlight.

**The End**


End file.
